


Luckiest fan alive.

by Clytia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Baekhyun is an embarrassment, Crack, Fanboy Byun Baekhyun, Idol Jongdae, Jongdae is smooth, M/M, chanyeol is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytia/pseuds/Clytia
Summary: Prompt #004Title: Luckiest fan alive.Rating: PG-13 (Low R for Language)Word Count: 3.3KWarnings: language, extreme embarrassmentSummary: Baekhyun is scrolling through his favorite Chen fansite on the bus, barely noticing that his bias had sat down in the seat next to him.Author’s Note: I want to thank my favourite beta in the world, Jen. I've learned so much from you, thank you for making my works less of a mess.





	Luckiest fan alive.

Baekhyun tended to be obnoxious and he knew it. To his defense, he rarely meant what he said and his friends were well aware of that. Weren't they?

"Baekhyun, please stop.  _ Please _ ."

"Why," he chirped without taking his eyes off the phone.

Chanyeol, his best friend since forever, sighed. "We're in a public place," he whispered. " _ Please _ close the fansite page."

"Nope." Instead, he started scrolling down more slowly than before.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol hissed. "These gifs... the way he licks yogurt... It's not _ normal _ . It’s almost like-"

Baekhyun placed the phone down on his lap and looked at his best friend.

"Like what," he said, looking him dead in the eyes. "Like _what_ , Chanyeol. I don't understand what you're talking about."

Chanyeol's eyes widened and he visibly became redder. "Baekhyun," he hissed as he became smaller and smaller in his seat. "You know what."

"No, I don't.  _ Tell me. _ " He batted his eyelashes.

Chanyeol glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're insufferable. We're in a bus! Surrounded by grandmothers and children!"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "It's 3 fucking AM. Are you talking about the ghosts of grandmothers and children?"

"Still," he hissed, "if you don't stop, I'll change seats." 

Baekhyun chuckled and turned on his phone again, returning to his previous activity. "Sure you will," he teased.

He was ready to continue teasing Chanyeol but something  _ rang _ . His eyes snapped to the notification icon.

New pictures! It was about time.

His favorite idol, Chen, had just arrived this morning in Korea. His airport fashion was on spot, but he only managed to see it through crappy videos and blurry photos. Regardless, the reveals were finally here.

He hurriedly smashed the icon with his thumb like his life depended on it.

Yes. Pictures.

Dozens of pictures.

Mother of God, YES.

Baekhyun almost moaned.

He clicked the first one, focusing on Chen's upper torso.

His hair was finally dark. Simply styled with a side part. Baekhyun had missed Chen's simple but amazing hair days.

"No mop this time," he said to himself. "No noodle hair. Thank you, God. I shall do more homework just for this blessing."

Next picture.

_ Oh. _

A sleeveless dress shirt.

Top half white, bottom half black, and even better: revealing Chen's toned arms. Baekhyun shuddered.

"Chanyeol," he said, not taking his eyes off the phone and elbowing the boy sitting next to him.

"Look at his sexy arms. He can choke me with these. He can headlock me and then spank me and I'll thank him afterward."

His seat-mate choked instead.

"Oh, don't be such a prude just because we’re on the bus. We both know what kinky things you want Kai to do to you." He clicked the next picture.

WORLD BE BLESSED. He was wearing tight leather pants that snugly hugged his amazing leg muscles. Just the sight of the slight crotch bulge made his mouth water and he shrieked as quietly as possible.

"My sexy foxy boy," he breathed. "Who knew you were so blessed. Bless you and your ancestors for your incredible genes. Bless you, Chen Jr." He touched the phone screen, lightly caressing the bulge.  "I want to be his pinky toe," he said to Chanyeol without removing his eyes from the screen, "so that he could bang me at every table." He sighed, averting his eyes and mindlessly looking in front of him, not really focusing on anything but his dirty thoughts. It was a good day.

At least until he saw Chanyeol sitting right across him, eyes round like saucers.

Baekhyun widened his eyes in horror, jolting back into reality.

Why wasn't Chanyeol sitting beside him? When had he moved?  _ Who was sitting next to him? _ Had he defiled the ears of a ghostly grandmother or an innocent insomniac child?

He slowly turned to look at the person beside him, who was already staring at him with eyes as big as Baekhyun's.

Eyes that he could identify anywhere.

Baekhyun screamed.

Chanyeol screamed.

Baekhyun's idol screamed and fell off his seat.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol screamed more.

The bus screeched to a halt, shocking them all into a horrified silence.

"Ouch," Chen said and Baekhyun swore his vision darkened around the corners just for a moment. Just when he thought it was fine, his vision went completely black.

 

"Where am I," he mumbled, opening his eyes. He was resting on a bench and someone was taking his pulse. He turned to look at them but Chanyeol took his cheeks into his giant hands and made him look at him instead.

"It's not a good idea to see him first, you might pass out again," Chanyeol said, worry in his eyes.

"Who… What..." Baekhyun whispered. "I passed out?"

"For a whole minute," the other person replied. Baekhyun knew that voice, it was-

"Baekhyun, deep breaths," Chanyeol said. "You're fine. Everything's okay, alright? Don't freak out but your idol’s here, taking your pulse. Okay?"

Baekhyun nodded. "Okay," he whispered. Then all the memories rushed back. "Oh my god," he moaned and sat up, hiding his face with his hands. "Oh my god. Chanyeol, kill me. Please."

Chen chuckled, but Baekhyun didn't have the courage to look at him. He was in the same space as his idol but he would never be able to look at him again.

"It's okay," Chen said. "I mean what you said was creepy but please don't pass out again. Oh, and we got kicked off of the bus."

Baekhyun stopped hiding his face and looked at Chen. He instantly felt his cheeks turning hot at the sight of Chen’s signature kitty smile. In the flesh. He’d seen it so often he could’ve sworn he knew all the details but this was real in the way he never thought he’d be lucky enough to see.

Baekhyun was not okay.

"They kicked us out?" he said. "Wait, how did I get out?"

"We carried you," Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun turned to Chen. " _ You carried me _ ?" His heart fluttered as he fluttered his eyelashes in what he hoped was an irresistibly flirty way.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. " _ We _ carried you. Stop acting all innocent in front of him with your puppy eyes, he already knows your true nature."

"Chanyeol, why you--"

"Boys," Chen said, "simmer down. Uhm, Baekhyun... do you feel alright? Do you need water? Something to eat? There’s a 7-Eleven down the road, I could get something."

Baekhyun blinked. Chen was asking about his health. Maybe he had died, maybe this was heaven, maybe-

"He'll have some water," Chanyeol said in his stead, chuckling awkwardly. "Thank you for your concern."

Chen nodded and slowly walked away.

In an instant, Chanyeol sat beside him. "You fool!" he muttered, shaking his head.

"How was I supposed to know!" Baekhyun cried out.

"How about acting like a normal human being when in public!"

"How was I supposed to know he was right next to me!" he repeated.

Chanyeol tsked.

"And why did he choose to sit there in the first place?" Baekhyun continued to moan. "There were other seats!"

"I don't know," his friend replied. "Maybe he likes to sit next to someone because if the seat next to him is empty a sasaeng fan might harass him.  _ Not that it helped. _ "

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun moaned. "Kill me. Please."

"No. Live with this immense embarrassment haunting you forever. May you never sleep another night without thinking about today."

"How am I supposed to know that actions have consequences?" Baekhyun yelled. "The EMBARRASSMENT."

"Shh, he's coming," Chanyeol said and Baekhyun cleared his throat.

Chen was holding a bag with three bottles of water and something else, probably a pastry.

"Hey," he said, and handed over two bottles of water to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

"Thank you," Chanyeol said.

"Thank you, Chen," Baekhyun whispered, still embarrassed.

Chen smiled. "Call me Jongdae, please."

Baekhyun's eyes widened. "J-Jongdae?" he stuttered. “We can call you by your real name?"

"Sure," he replied. "It's the least I can do since you fainted after seeing me. Thank god I don’t have noodle hair."

Baekhyun's face fell. Chanyeol laughed.

"You are indeed as sassy as he says!" Chanyeol said. "I like you!" They both laughed. Baekhyun felt like crying, his eyes stinging a bit, but his mouth was dry. He opened the wafter bottle and drank a sip with difficulty.

"Uhm, Ch- I mean, Jongdae, thank you for the water," he said. He searched for his wallet in his pocket to-

"Oh, no, don't even think about it," Jongdae said. "It's on me."

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "No, we should pay you back, it's not fine."

"Yes, we should," Chanyeol said, "we caused you a lot of trouble. We’re really very sorry."

"No, it's really okay," Jongdae still refused.

"You’re older only by a few years," Baekhyun objected. "You shouldn’t pamper us."

Jongdae shook his head. "You're my fan," he said smiling. "Let me do something for you. And it's only a bottle of water, nothing expensive. Trust me, I can afford it." He winked.

Baekhyun felt so dazed that he could not even think of an answer.

"Actually if you think about it, you did help make him rich, Baekhyun. Your whole room is plastered in his merchandise."

"Do you exist to be my worst nightmare?" Baekhyun wailed. "Why did you have to say that?"

"Actually," Jongdae said, "it's 100% less embarrassing than what you were saying inside that bus."

"Oh my god," Baekhyun breathed. "If there is a God above, please strike me. I deserve it." He stretched his arms to receive his godly punishment.

"Yes, he's usually like that," Chanyeol confirmed to an intrigued Jongdae. "He can't distinguish the difference between online talking and real-life communication anymore."

"Interesting."

"You're no longer my best friend," Baekhyun pouted.

"It's cute," Jongdae said, and Baekhyun was sure he turned as red as a tomato, suddenly speechless.

On the other hand, Chanyeol seemed to have come to a realization. "Baekhyun, what will we do?"

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, not sure what Chanyeol was talking about. For goodness sake, Jongdae had just praised him!

"That was the last night bus! We’re too far away to walk, we don't have any money to take a taxi and the next bus will be here in..." he checked his phone, "three hours!"

Baekhyun gaped.  _ Whoops _ . "I..." He looked around them. "I guess we’ll wait?" Even though he just met his idol, he felt guilty for being responsible about their situation. 

Chanyeol sighed loudly, while Jongdae looked between them.

"Tomorrow’s our presentation! We need at least 2-3 hours of sleep!" Chanyeol said.

"What were you guys doing so late at night?" Jongdae suddenly asked. "No offense, just because it sounds like you're both busy."

Baekhyun looked at him. "We have this friend who lives really far away-"

"Like really far away," Chanyeol echoed.

"-and he needed to see us for something important."

Chanyeol nodded and sighed. “Family drama,” he added. “Poor Sehunie.”

"But we couldn't stay at his home so we had to take the last bus. The terminal’s close to my house, so Chanyeol was going to sleep over. That way we could also review on our way to uni in the morning."

Jongdae nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. His eyebrows were even cuter in person, Baekhyun thought, just two adorable lines forming an angle.

"I actually live just 10 minutes away," he said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I could drive you….?"

They both widened their eyes and looked at each other.

"What," Baekhyun said. "You're serious?"

"Wow, thank you!" Chanyeol said excitedly. "Baekhyun, I knew you had good taste in men!"

"Stop being embarrassing!" Baekhyun hissed and turned to talk to Jongdae again. "You're sure?"

Jongdae nodded. "I won't take you to my house," he said. "But I can pick you up from here in... 15 minutes. The terminal is like a 20 minute drive away isn't it?"

"But," Baekhyun said, "Don't you have work tomorrow? I feel bad to-"

Jongdae waved in denial. "I just finished my promotions so no. And I’m also suffering from terrible jet-lag right now so I'm not tired at all."

"Thank you!" Chanyeol repeated very loudly.

"Chanyeol! Be quiet, that’s what got kicked us off the bus in the first place!" Baekhyun reprimanded him. The whole situation still was surreal to him. He blinked, trying to get a grip on reality. "Okay," he breathed. "Thank you so much Jongdae."

Jongdae did pick them up in 15 minutes as promised. 

But while waiting Chanyeol just  _ had  _ to keep talking. Baekhyun needed a few moments to himself, to think. And possibly try to remove his brain from his head because  _ this  _ has been both the most amazing but also the most embarrassing moment of his life. 

“So,” Chanyeol said, “it’s 13 minutes now, maybe he’ll never come.”

“He will. Can you please stop talking?”

“He’ll never come. Maybe that was his plan, to get revenge on you for what you did.”

“Maybe I deserve it.”

“But I don’t!” Chanyeol yelped. 

“You know what? I don’t deserve it!” Baekhyun yelled back. “I’ve been punished enough!”

“Yes, but what if he doesn’t live here at all?” Chanyeol continued. “What if he went to the closest police station to report you? You know you said some pretty indecent stuff, he can probably prosecute you.”

Baekhyun sighed. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you drink coffee before we left Sehun’s.”

“Oooor,” Chanyeol said, “what if he’s nice? And he never returns because he got into an accident. Or got robbed. And we both think he lied to us and we do nothing about it. And we repay his kindness by ignoring his cries of help. What if-”

“CHANYEOL SHUT UP.”

Chanyeol pouted. “I was just saying…” he murmured. “Oh, it’s 14 minutes now.”

But Kim Jongdae, aka his beautiful Chen, did return. He was truly an amazing human. Baekhyun had been a faithful fan since his pre-debut days, always supporting his idol and collecting information religiously. Still, the persona Chen presented was just that, a persona and Baekhyun could never be sure if that was his real personality. Chen seemed too good to be true: sassy and funny with a heart of gold, always ready with diplomatic answers and cute comments. Baekhyun just... loved Chen. But he could never claim that he really knew Jongdae, the person behind Chen. It was a barrier even he would never have dreamed of crossing. Seeing this wonderful person helping him in a situation he was to blame for and hearing him talk like that, even offer to help them was... unreal. Baekhyun really didn't deserve him.

"Yoo-hoo, that's him, right? Fancy black car with tinted windows, just like an idol’s car," Chanyeol said enthusiastically. Baekhyun looked at the car that was approaching them.

"Or maybe they want to kill us. Assassins have tinted windows too," Chanyeol continued. "Or--ouch! Don't pinch me!"

"I've embarrassed us enough for the next century, please don't add to it," Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol pouted. "You embarrassed yourself," he said. "But I admit that your bias is cool. Kai is so shy that he would be the one fainting if he heard the things you said. And he would never drive us home, let alone talk to us. He's too socially awkward for that. So good job."

"Shut. Up."

"Alright, alright, I’m just trying to cheer you up you know,"  Chanyeol said as the car finally parked in front of them. 

Jongdae opened the window to wave them in. "Jump in!"

Chanyeol opened the back door and got inside. Just as Baekhyun was ready to do the same thing, Jongdae interrupted him.

"Come sit in the front," he said. "I need directions."

"Oh… oh yeah… sure," he stuttered. He slowly opened the front door and sat in the passenger seat, putting his seatbelt on.

"Ready?" Jongdae asked.

"Yep!" Chanyeol happily replied.

 

The drive was not awkward, exactly, but it was not entirely comfortable either. The radio was on, but at a low volume so Jongdae could clearly hear Baekhyun's directions. Chanyeol immediately fell asleep in the back, leaving Baekhyun to fend for himself. Baekhyun, a social butterfly, couldn't start a conversation. Not after that fiasco. He suddenly felt the urge to impale himself on something.

"Are you okay?" Jongdae asked. "You seem like you're ready to have a panic attack."

Baekhyun chuckled nervously. "I definitely might," he joked. "I'm... I'm just so sorry for the things I said!"

"It's fine," Jongdae assured him again. "I’m kind of used to reactions like yours. You're not the first nor the last to...  _ express _ yourself that way."

Baekhyun lowered his head as he chewed on his lips nervously. "Still, it's embarrassing. I... really respect you, I want you to know that. What I said, that was just for fun. I don't see you as a sexy piece of meat, ready for consumption."

Jongdae looked at him sideways, thinking. "Thank you Baekhyun," he eventually said. "Even though these aren’t the best circumstances, I'm happy that we got to meet."

Baekhyun beamed. "You're too good! Too perfect!"

"Too sexy?" Jongdae teased.

"Oh my God."

"You tend to call for God a lot."

"I need Him for the things I see."

Jongdae laughed and Chanyeol stirred. They both stopped, but the atmosphere was already a lot lighter than before.

"What things do you see?" Jongdae suddenly asked. "To seek God so much."

Baekhyun opened his mouth and closed it immediately, taken aback. "Are you flirting with me?" he eventually asked.

"Aren't you?"

"I'm your fan! Of course, I’d try to flirt with you and steal you from the world!" He paused. "Only if you wanted it, of course. Turn left here."

Jongdae drove in silence for a while. "Baekhyun," he eventually said, "I know I said I hear these things from a lot of fans but the truth is... you seem special. Fun."

"Oh my God."

"Again with God."

"Sorry."

"And to continue, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because I'm your idol, but consider meeting me again maybe? Only if you want."

Baekhyun just gaped at him. "I'm dreaming," he said to himself, and pinched his arm. "Ouch, yes, I'm alive, haha," he chuckled awkwardly. "Turn right on this light, uhm of course, I would love to, but aren't you afraid?" he said in one breath.

Jongdae smiled. "I'm saying let's just hang out first. Please don't expect too much from me though."

Baekhyun blinked. "But why."

Jongdae looked at him sideways again, car idling at a stoplight. "You're cute."

"Aren't you afraid though? I showed all the signs of a crazy fan. I called your dick Chen Jr... I asked you to choke me and spank me and then I fainted the moment I saw you," he said before processing any of his words. "I need sleep, I need sleep!"

"Baekhyun, relax," Jongdae laughed. "Yes it was  _ weird _ , but trust me when I say that I get your humor, and that I was a fanboy myself once," he winked. "Plus, aren't  _ you  _ afraid?"

"Of what?"

"I might take advantage of you. Toss you aside like an unwanted wad of paper"

Baekhyun smiled. "Nah, your kind of nice can't be faked."

Jongdae snorted but then turned serious. "It can be, trust me. So please think about it? I'll give you my personal number, you don't have to reply now."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Aaand I'm trusting you that you'll keep the number a secret and not overuse it."

"Deal. And that is my house,” he said as the car came to a halt. 

"Man, you’re the luckiest fan alive," Chanyeol said and they both jolted from the surprise.

"Were you really asleep?" Baekhyun asked scandalized.

"No," Chanyeol replied sheepishly. "Hey Jongdae, are you friends with Kai?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unrealistic, but I just wanted to write a pointless and fun meet-cute. My headcanon is that this worked, let’s give Baekchen their happy ending. Also Chanyeol from time to time sends Jongdae screenshots of Baekhyun’s tags on social media about him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
